Lucius
Player: 'Kobb *'Name: 'Lucius Ruffin *'Meaning: none intended, though "Lucius" is derived from the Latin "lux," or "light." *'Nicknames: '''Just Lucius. 'Some' people think it's funny to call him Lucy. 'Some' people also get shot-putted over to RED turf, so. *'Themesong/Playlist''' entire Remember the Titans score *'Gender:' M *'Sexuality:' straight *'Age: '''26 (born March 21, 1945) *'Nationality:' African-American *'Build:' refrigerator. *'Height:' 6'3" *'Weight:' 260 lbs (118kg) *'Team:' BLU *'Job Class:' Heavy *'Current Load-Out:' :Vanilla Minigun (in function - design is a little different) :Vanilla Shotgun :Entire Body (prefers tackles, though most of the time Fists are the more practical choice) *'Taunts: (under construction: figuring out how to host SWFs) : minigun : shotgun : melee *'''Parents: yes *'Siblings:' yes *'Offspring:' no Personality If you're annoying, you'll find Lucius has a short temper - it triggers easily and burns hot, but it's over quickly and he generally doesn't hold grudges afterward. If you don't ask for it, you'll find him pretty laid-back. He loves to laugh (occasionally at others' expense) and is generally content hanging around with his team. He loves football, and often commandeers the TV in the rec room during football season. Lucius takes his job seriously, but not too seriously. He works out and spars and patrols the way he's paid to do it, but you will also find that there is nothing remotely resembling a stick up his butt. He quite likes fun and if he can get work and play done at the same time, then why not! History Lucius was raised in Massillon, Ohio (a big football town) and had a surprisingly normal childhood. He became a star player on his high school football team and went on to play college ball at Wisconsin. His success on the field continued, and it was looking very likely that he might be able to advance to the professional level... until the Incident, anyway. After a difficult loss, Lucius found himself getting bawled out by the coach on the field. The entire team had played poorly that evening and Lucius was as responsible as any other guy out there, but the tirade took a personal turn and struck a nerve. His already-short temper boiled over and before he knew it, he was in jail for multiple counts of assault (the coach, and several other players who had tried to pull them apart). His aggressive personality attracted the attention of BLU, who extended him an offer while he was in jail. He turned it down, still hoping to be able to make a professional team. Unfortunately, upon his release, he found that his attack had become rather infamous in the sports world, and none of the pro teams would even consider him. ...He got back in touch with BLU. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *As per his size and breadth, Lucius is pretty dang strong. He's even gotten himself in a little better shape since he arrived two years ago. *He is also surprisingly fast across short distances, likely a side effect of the position he played. If he gets the jump on you, you're likely to get caught. *Has the mental toughness to shrug off pain until actual shock starts to set in. *Football has also given him some good strategy instincts when it comes to reacting to changes on the battlefield Weaknesses *Has a tendency to override his strategical eye with silly decisions based on adrenaline, hotheadedness, or just not taking things seriously enough. It caused his first death on base and he's trying to work on mental discipline to buck this bad habit. Until then, the engineers will just have to deal with fixing up his minigun after he's dropped it to go tackle someone. Again. *If you see him coming for you, you'll probably be able to outlast him in a chase. His long-term endurance only works at slow speeds. A failed tackle charge will probably force him to fall back for a bit while he gets his breath back. *The shotgun is his weakest weapon, though in the two years since he arrived on base he's at least become competent with it. *Emotions are hard. If he's having them, he'll probably go somewhere to be alone. If you're having them near him, he will probably empathize but not have any idea how to react. Relationships RED *Clark - Grudging respect, since he did behead Lucius with an ubersaw that one time. He wants to kill him someday to make up for that embarrassment. BLU *Felix - annoying little booger. Lucius loves to hate this obnoxious little guy, and they have a bit of a routine of driving each other up the wall. *David Ulomoy - Lucius thinks he needs to lighten up and have a little fun. All the same, he appreciates his dedication to doing his job right, and enjoys it when they get the chance to train or spar together. He's too loud, bombastic, and generally overwhelming for David, but in small doses the two get along well enough. *Tessa Chase - Respect. He's a little thrown off by the boyish way that she dresses and conducts herself, but this lady knows how to shoot a gun and put up a good fight. *Fred - Cool doctor. Not wimpy, good at giving directions in a fight, and keeps lollipops in his office C: 'A Gallery of Lucius' ' MedicLucius.jpg|The reason why Lucius isn't a medic. LuciusTrumpet.jpg|Classy trumpeting. PchatPJTrumpet.jpg|...Pajama trumpeting. Lucius anatomy.jpg|Not shaped like spaghetti noodle. LuciusPentel.jpg|A heavy weapons guy and his equipment. ' Category:Heavy Category:Characters Category:Lucius Category:Blu